AMANTES PROHIBIDOS
by appleallgy
Summary: Levi lo ha perdido todo pero aun tiene a su hermano Eren, que pasara después de aquella noche?, regresa amantes prohibidos (renovado, resubido,remasterizadoXd,) pasen lean n.n/ advertencias:yaoi,incesto,Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! n.n bueno he decidido dale otro enfoque a esta historia, la verdad cuando la comencé lo hice en un momento de estrés, nunca leo lo que escribo una segunda vez pero esta vez lo hice y siento que termino siendo un chiste la parte de Jean y vi algunas cosas mas, por eso es que reescribí la historia espero sus comentarios y opiniones para ver que les pareció sin mas disfruten la lectura.**

**advertencias : incesto, relación chicoxchico, si crees que el fic puede ofenderte no lo leas, posibles faltas de ortografia.**

**los personajes son de Hajime Isayama, la historia es mia :3**

**el capitulo lo narra el personaje**

**nos leemos abajo :P**

* * *

-AAH! Lev..ngh due..ahg.-cada embestida es más fuerte que la anterior, siento como mi interior lo recibe de forma dolorosa, yo no puedo hacer más que dejar salir mis lagrimas

\- Lo siento Eren.-sus lagrimas caen en mi piel mientras continua embistiéndome, sé que no quiere lastimarme. Puedo sentir todo su dolor, siento pena por el al verlo en este estado, tanto que me olvido de mí propio sufrimiento.

-Lo siento Eren…Por favor perdóname.- seguía escuchando aquellas palabras que no hacían más que quebrarme, herirme y hacer más presentes mis amargas lagrimas, al parecer mi hermano caía en cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo.

\- Esta bien Hermano, todo estará bien.- me aferro a él en un abrazo para trasmitirle un poco de consuelo es lo único que puedo hacer ahora. Me destroza verle así.

-Ngh! Ah…ahg.-las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas.

-Mn...- fue todo lo que pude escuchar de mi hermano para después encontrarlo jadeando aun encima de mí en un intento por recuperar el aliento, solo fue un instante después se recostó dándome la espalda y al no verlo moverse di por sentado que se encontraba durmiendo.-como fue que todo terminó así.

**FLASH BACK**

Estoy en casa.- como siempre desde hace poco menos de tres meses no escucho a nadie dándome la bienvenida, desde que murieron mis padres hace 8 años a causa de un accidente de coche, solo somos mi hermano y yo, desde entonces él se ha encargado de mi, aun solos fuimos muy felices nos teníamos el uno al otro y sabíamos que no estábamos solos, incluso mi hermano me había comentado que le propondría matrimonio a su novia y nuestra familia seria aun mas grande con la señorita Petra, ella poco a poco se había ganado a mi hermano y era tan amable conmigo que me hacia recordar a mi madre.

Lamentablemente la vida no siempre es justa, hace tres meses mí hermano y la señorita Petra tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, mi hermano salió gravemente herido y casi le cuesta la vida, pero la señorita Petra no pudo sobrevivir, muy irónico y cruel que la vida nos quitara a las personas que mas amábamos de la misma manera, para mi hermano fue un golpe muy duro puesto que no solo volvió a perder a un ser amado si no también que perdió la oportunidad de conocer al que sería su amado hijo. Después de recuperarse por completo mi hermano retomo su vida y volvió a trabajar, creo que lo hizo pensando en mi y en mi bienestar, pero un día simplemente ya no pudo mas y cayo en una profunda depresión comenzó a beber y a ausentarse del trabajo se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación bebiendo y llorando, la primera vez me sorprendí jamás lo había visto llorar delante de mí, ni en la muerte de mis padres, ni con la muerte de la señorita Petra.

Me dispuse a tocar la puerta.

-(toc-toc) hermano...-al no escuchar respuesta vuelvo a hablar.- estoy en casa… quieres algo para cenar.

-estoy bien no te preocupes por mí, solo necesito estar solo.-

-Has estado solo las últimas dos semanas, pasemos tiempo junto por favor.-ya no obtuve respuesta y eso me pone mal, me preocupa en demasía mi hermano, si sigue solo bebiendo sin comer arruinara su salud, "debo sacarlo de ahí", ese era mi único pensamiento. Abro la puerta y lo veo sentado a la orilla de su cama bebiendo y observando la foto de mis padres y en especial la de la señorita Petra, comienza a hablarle a aquella fotografía, pronunciando disculpas sin sentido y veo como comienza a llorar amargamente.

Me rompe el corazón verlo de esa forma, me abalanzo a abrazarlo y comienzo a darle palabras de aliento.

-Hermano no te hagas más daño al seguir así, debes comprender que no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente que nadie podía prevenir.

-Todos dicen eso, pero si tan solo no hubiese volteado ese puto segundo.

-No podemos cambiar las cosas Levi, debemos seguir adelante aun me tienes a mí, hermano. Lo abrazo aun más fuerte

-En algunos años tu también me dejaras Eren, te casaras y yo me quedare solo es algo inevitable.

-Jamás te dejare solo hermano lo prometo.

-Tengo tanto miedo a la soledad Eren, tengo tanto miedo de perder a las personas que amo... no me dejes solo nunca por favor.-dice sin detener su llanto, mientras apoya su cabeza en mi cuello, pero al cabo de unos segundos siento el roce de sus labios con los míos es algo que no pude procesar al instante, reacciono alejándome bruscamente de él.

-hermano…po...por qué?

-Serás, solo mío Eren y yo seré solo tuyo de esa forma nunca me podrás dejar ni yo te dejare a ti, siempre estaremos juntos.- desconozco la forma de actuar de mi hermano, pero aun así simplemente no puedo dejarlo solo.

**Fin FLASHBACK**

Desperté para encontrar un espacio vacío ya frio.-me pregunto si fue a trabajar. Intento levantarme pero un fuerte dolor en las caderas me impide hacerlo, por inercia recuerdo lo sucedido ayer.-Es cierto, es por eso que duele.-pronuncio mientras remuevo las cobijas para intentar de nueva cuenta ponerme en pie

-Demonios sí que duele.- sin importar el dolor logre levantarme y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, después de todo tenia clases ese día y no podía permitirme faltar.

* * *

-Enanin! .- esa voz es de Hanji, demonios ya sabe que estoy aquí será un fastidio, debo evitarla a toda costa.

-Vaya veo que ya estas mejor Levi, estaba preocupado por ti, no te había visto en un buen tiempo, tampoco contestas mis llamadas.-demonios ahora Erwin, hice una mueca de disgusto.

-No pretendo hablar sobre ello Erwin.-me encerré en mi oficina para evitarlos, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo fui al trabajo para tratar de evadir mi situación actual. Al entrar me di cuenta que a pesar de tener tiempo sin ir, mi oficina se mantenía limpia.-Ese par de idiotas.-seguro que ellos se ocuparon de tenerlo todo en orden.

Depositó mi portafolio en el escritorio y enseguida me siento era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese lugar todo estaba igual a cuando ella estaba, aun conservaba su fotografía en mi escritorio junto a una fotografía mía con Eren, misma que tome en mis manos, recordando la noche anterior.-Soy una puta basura.-no podía hacer más que llorar al recordar la noche anterior y volver a los recuerdos de haberme acostado con mi hermano pequeño, estaba muy ebrio y la depresión en la que me encuentro nublo mi juicio pero aun así recuerdo todo lo que le hice, es solo un niño y mi única familia, he destrozado su vida y eh jodido la mía más de lo que ya estaba, no sé con qué cara lo veré de ahora en adelante.

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, estoy seguro que todo esto no habría pasado.- me dirijo a la otra foto en mi escritorio.-¡Por que tuviste que morir?...por qué te mate mejor dicho.-me desconocería a mi mismo en este momento si me mirara en un espejo, estoy deshecho no puedo contener mis lagrimas.- Es acaso que este es mi castigo por matarte Petra, hacerme sentir así de miserable y haber dañado a mi hermano es así como me quieres ver.-si tan solo esa noche no te hubieras ido.

**Flasback**

-Hablas en serio Levi, es una propuesta muy seria la que me haces lo sabes?.-decía petra mientras miraba a él pelinegro que iba conduciendo.

-siempre he sido serio, claro que se la magnitud de mi propuesta es por eso que es a ti a quien se lo propongo, entonces ¿aceptas?.-decía en un tono serio sin inmutarse

-Por supuesto nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa…además hay algo que tienes que saber…estoy embarazada, seremos padres.

**FIN FLASBACK**

En ese entonces no pude evitar voltear a ver a Petra y poner una cara de sorpresa al recibir aquella noticia, fue solo un instante el que me descuide, me pase un alto y un camión nos arrollo, aquel pequeño descuido me costó la vida de mi prometida y mi futuro hijo, fui yo que con aquella acción les quito la vida.

* * *

-Hola Eren llegas tarde estamos por comenzar la tercer clase ¿lo sabes?

-Hola Jean, lo sé, es solo hoy no me he sentido muy bien.

\- Que paso está todo bien?- por supuesto que no todo está mal, pero es algo que no puedo permitirme decirle, no cuando es algo inaceptable lo que paso.

-Si todo está bien es solo que…

\- No me digas, tu hermano sigue bebiendo, es a caso que se atrevió a golpearte?

-NO!.- siento preocuparte Jean pero definitivamente no puedo decirte.

\- Ya sabes que puedes venir a mi casa a quedarte, mi familia y yo estaremos más tranquilos de esa manera, ya sabes nuestras madres eran grandes amigas y ella al igual que yo nos preocupamos por ti.

-Gracias, pero… no puedo dejar solo a mi hermano.-

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Eren es hora del almuerzo deberíamos comer afuera, hace buen día.

-EH?

-Que te sucede has estado distraído todo el día de hoy Eren.

-No es nada, es hora de almorzar cierto?, creo que es un buen día vayamos afuera.

-Eso fue lo que dije idiota.-(le da un leve golpe en la cabeza).

Estuvimos comiendo en silencio durante el almuerzo hasta que el descanso termino y ahora nos dirigimos a el salón , ya casi terminan las clases y será hora de volver a casa, de alguna forma me asusta el volver no sé como mirar o que decirle a mi hermano cuando lo vea, no puedo hacer nada más que pensar en lo que sucedió entre nosotros anoche, se que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, de alguna forma siento que nuestra relación como hermanos se esfumo, no lo odio por lo que me hizo ya que lo atribuyo a su alcoholismo y a la depresión que tiene pero aun así lo que hicimos no fue un acto de hermanos, no sé cómo reaccionar, cosas como las de anoche no quiero que vuelvan a suceder, el es mi única familia.

-Oye Eren llevo notándolo desde hace un rato, estas caminando muy raro y al sentarte lo haces con mucho cuidado ademas te ves pálido y por la mañana dijiste que no te has sentido muy bien ¿te sucede algo?, ¿te sientes enfermo?.- de pronto escucho la voz de Jean que me saca de mis pensamientos

-No es nada, es solo que me duelen un poco las piernas ayer hice algo de ejercicio y creo que me sobre exigí demasiado ahora me duele todo el cuerpo.- me siento mal al mentirle pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora.

-No te sobre esfuerces, idiota.

* * *

-Estoy en casa.- al final me vine directo a casa a pesar de todos los pensamientos que me están atormentando.

-Bienvenido.-escuche la voz de mi hermano quien estaba en el living leyendo el periódico.

-Her…Hermano, creí que no había nadie.- me sorprendió encontrarlo en casa y mas porque esta vez lucia sobrio.

-Llegue desde temprano.- decía sin inmutarse continuaba leyendo y hablándome como era costumbre, al parecer hará como si nada paso tal vez debería hacer lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para cenar?

-No, ya comí algo, estaré en mi habitación.- justo cuando pensé que hoy estaría sobrio tomo una botella de alcohol mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Descansa hermano.- murmure.

* * *

**hola de nuevo**

**que les pareció el enfoque de la historia? les gusto?**

**si tienen una sugerencia, comentario, reclamo o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerme llegar un review les responderé con gusto.**

**agradezco si me hacen saber errores por falta de ortografía o coherencia en el texto eso me ayudaría a seguir mejorando**

**sobre Mon ange... estuve en exámenes finales y no pude actualizar esta semana pero ya estoy preparando el capitulo. **

**hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, resucite de entre los muertos universitarios.**

**Primero una disculpa por no actualizar, mi laptop se descompuso y cuando decidí que era hora de comprar una nueva la universidad llego a terminar mis vacaciones y apenas tengo tiempo para mi u_u**

**les traigo este pequeño capitulo para que no se olviden de la historia.**

**Advertencias: es yaoi, riren, contiene incesto, por lo cual si eres sensible abstente a leer.**

**Algo que decir: Eren narra el capitulo.**

* * *

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde lo ocurrido con mi hermano, y también era más de un mes desde que el dejo de beber alcohol. Levi al parecer se recuperaba de la depresión en donde se encontraba, comenzaba a ser regular en su trabajo.

Hanji y Erwin junto a mi hermano habían comenzado una empresa después de terminar la Universidad hace algunos años, que se dedicaba a crear empaques bíodegradables para diferentes tipos de productos, estaban teniendo mucho éxito debido a los estándares impuestos, en materia ecológica para las empresas. Y debido a que mi hermano era en parte dueño del proyecto que no tuvo problemas con volver al trabajo a pesar de su larga ausencia; sin embargo hay una cosa que no ha vuelto a ser como antes y es nuestra relación de hermanos, apenas cruzamos palabra y aun que siempre me esmero por comenzar una conversación el me corta con cualquier excusa para no hablar conmigo, creo que jamás volveremos a ser los mismos de antes.

-¡Eren!- escucho una voz mientras comienzo a abrir mis ojos

-Que sucede Jean.-

-Que te sucede a ti Eren, te quedaste dormido en clases.

-Lo siento.-

-No tienes que disculparte con migo Eren, pero si te sucede algo dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- me dice Jean mientras sostiene mi mano, él es el único que está conmigo, siempre está ahí para mí y lo agradezco mucho, sin su apoyo no sé qué haría.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-MMM… está bien, te creeré por esta vez, pero deberías evitar descuidar tu estudio de esa forma, estamos por salir de la preparatoria e ingresar a la universidad, recuérdalo.-

\- Lo sé, por cierto ya elegiste ¿qué carrera estudiar?, estabas indeciso y ya está por terminar la etapa de selección.

\- Por quien me tomas Jaeger, por supuesto que ya decidí, estudiare leyes, después de todo quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre…al igual que tu.- sonrío, es cierto yo también había decidido seguir los pasos de mi padre y convertirme en médico.

\- Solo espero que sea legal un caballo como abogado, jajajaja.-

\- Vaya el idiota Jaeger ha recuperado su humor, eso me da mucho gusto.- me dice mientras toca mi mejilla.

-En fin.- digo apartándome.- Deberíamos ir a casa, las clases ya terminaron y debemos seguir con el proyecto de química

\- ¿En tu casa o en mi casa?

\- Supongo que es mi turno, después de todo siempre vamos a tu casa.

El camino a casa fue normal, Jean y yo hablamos sobre como deberíamos continuar el proyecto, nuestros planes a futuro y muchas más trivialidades, entre las cuales bromeábamos.

-Al fin llegamos, no recordaba tan largo el camino a tu casa, creo que la última vez que vine fue antes de que la señorita Petra y tu Hermano tuvieran ese accidente.

-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo.- digo mientras mi mente hace recuento de todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces.

\- Lo siento creo que no debí hacer el comentario.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que tu mirada se tornó diferente, algo afligida.

\- No es nada, pasa.- le digo mientras abro la puerta.

\- Sube a mi habitación y enciende la computadora, iré por algo de beber.

Voy a la cocina y sirvo dos vasos con jugo de naranja, escucho la puerta abrirse, es obvio que se trata de mi hermano, salgo de la cocina y lo saludo.

-Hola hermano…mmm, Jean vino a hacer tarea conmigo, se quedara a cenar. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

\- Hola Eren.- dice mientras sube las escaleras.- me avisas cuando esté lista la cena, estaré en mi habitación.

-Está bien Levi.

El resto del día lo pase con Jean terminando el proyecto de química, cuando fueron las 6 de la tarde me dispuse con ayuda de Jean a prepar la cena.

-Bien toda esta listo, iré a llamar a Levi para que baje a cenar.

\- bien yo terminare de poner la mesa Eren.

Me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano y toque la puerta.- Hermano, la cena esta lista.

-Bajo en un momento. Fue todo lo que recibí como respuesta.

\- está bien hermano.- dije antes de irme

\- La mesa ya está lista, ¿Levi no viene?

\- si en un momento baja, iré sirviendo la comida, siéntate en el comedor mientras tanto.

Me dedico a servir la comida mientras, Jean toma asiento en el comedor y escucho a mi hermano bajar las escaleras.

-Hola Levi, hace mucho tiempo no te veía

-Hola Jean, Lo mismo digo

-¿Cómo hasta estado?

-Bien.

Serví la cena y los tres nos dedicamos a comer de forma silenciosa, mi hermano siempre había sido reservado así es que no me extrañaba mucho, después de un momento Jean rompió el silencio que ya se estaba volviendo incómodo.

-¿Y cómo va tu compañía Levi?

\- Bien.

-oh… me alegro, y ¿qué opinas de la carrera que eligió Eren?

\- Es cierto, es momento de que elijan una universidad.- dijo mientras se quedaba pensativo.

\- Lo siento, aun no le dices Eren.

\- No te lo había dicho porque lo decidí hace poco hermano, pero quiero ser médico al igual que papá.

\- Ya veo. Está bien es decisión tuya después de todo, he terminado mi cena, iré a mi habitación, hasta luego Jean.

\- Me dio gusto verte Levi, hasta luego.

Y así mi hermano se retiró para encerrarse en su habitación como ya es costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes Eren?, antes eran muy unidos y ahora apenas y cruzan palabras, sucede algo malo.

\- No es nada, Levi solo se volvió más reservado después de lo de la señorita Petra.

-Debe ser muy difícil perder a la persona que amas.

-Si…

\- Es hora de marcharme Eren.

\- Esta bien Jean, después de todo es algo tarde y mañana hay clase.

-sí, pero antes te ayudo a limpiar.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo hago, tu casa está un poco lejos y ya es tarde.

-Está bien, acepto porque la verdad es que me siento muy cansado.

Despedí a Jean y me dedique a limpiar la cocina y el comedor para después irme a dormir. En cierta forma me sentía un poco más animado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que cenaba en "familia", seguí dedicado en dejar limpio, siento que abren la puerta de la cocina y veo a mi hermano tomar un vaso y beber agua.

-Así es que… has decidido seguir los pasos de papá

\- Si…siento no haberte dicho antes… es solo que… hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una conversación.

Veo como la cara de mi hermano se torna sombría y se queda pensativo por un buen rato, al parecer quiere decirme algo por lo que espero paciente a que decida decírmelo.

-Eren sobre lo que paso entre nosotros…

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado.**

**el capitulo lo escribí rápidamente, por lo cual si notas muchas faltas de ortografía avísame y lo corregiré a la brevedad. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola n.n/.**

**Primero una disculpa no he podido actualizar inmediatamente, la ultima vez fue hace dos semanas.**

**Esta demás decir que la universidad esta ahí acechándome, se podría decir que es una montaña rusa y me encuentro en la cima, D: el semestre casi acaba. Es por ello que el capitulo es muy corto aun que bueno en word son 4 paginas en fin, ya basta de tanto show y los dejo de lean, no sin antes dar alguna información sobre la historia.**

**Advertencias:Incesto, esta historia cuenta con ello, si eres sensible al tema o te provoca algo negativo, evita leerlo, es yaoi relación chicoxchico, Riren, Ooc? tal vez un poco ustedes juzguen eso.**

**IMPORTANTE:el capitulo lo narra eren, posteriormente Levi estará señalado para evitar confusión, en cursiva se encontraran los pensamientos del personaje, entre paréntesis al final hay una cita, es una extracción pequeña (una frase)de un libro**

* * *

-Eren sobre lo que paso con nosotros…

\- No sé a qué te refieres Levi… si es porque nos hemos distanciado un poco no te preocupes, podemos arreglarlo y.- NO!.- escucho a mi hermano gritar

\- No es…eso sobre lo que quiero hablar.- vuelve a hablar normalmente.- es sobre.-_ no esto no debe ser así no quiero hablar sobre ese tema._

\- No ha pasado nada hermano.- le digo mientras bajo la mirada.

-Eren, escucha, yo sé que es difícil hablar sobre lo que paso, pero…

\- Levi por favor basta no quiero hablar sobre ello.- digo al mismo tiempo que mis ojos derraman un par de lágrimas.

\- Debemos hacerlo.

\- Hagamos como si nada paso, yo quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, que no haya distancia entre nosotros lo demás no importa hermano.

...

Hay un enorme silencio, Levi no responde nada y solo se limita a mirar al cielo con una expresión pensativa. Hasta que después de unos minutos se digna a hablar.

-Está bien Eren… será como tú quieras.-Me dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa

-Gracias hermano.- le digo para luego abrazarlo… pero de alguna forma ¿me siento insatisfecho?, no así es como deben ser las cosas solo debe ser idea mía, esto es lo que yo quiero una familia y Levi es la única familia que tengo.

\- Bien Eren me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar.

\- Esta bien hermano, yo solo terminare de lavar los platos y también iré a dormir enseguida. Te gustaría beber un té y platicar antes de dormir hermano.- alcanzo a decir antes de que se marche.

\- Está bien.- Me dice mientras revuelve mi cabello, para luego irse, se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la cocina cuando voltea y dice.- Estaré en mi habitación, no tienes que tocar, solo entra.

\- Esta bien.- le digo sonriendo.- no tardare.

Dicho eso Levi, salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación mientras yo terminaba de lavar el ultimo plato y comenzaba a preparar el té, sabia cuanto le gustaba a mi hermano el té negro así es que sin duda ese sería el té que le prepararía.

Preparé el té y lo coloque en una bandeja para llevarlo hasta la habitación, subo las escaleras y me dirijo a su habitación, puedo observar que la puerta se encuentra entreabierta así es que no tengo necesidad de tocar.

Entro a la habitación y mi hermano ni siquiera nota mi presencia debido a que se encuentra muy concentrado en alguna lectura. Pongo la bandeja en una mesita de noche que se encuentra en la habitación de mi hermano y atraigo su atención, para servir el té antes de que se enfrié.

-Levi, estoy aquí.

\- No te escuche llegar Eren.

\- me di cuenta de ello, estabas muy distraído en tu lectura, así que preferí no interrumpirte un rato, pero el té puede enfriarse así es que no se pudo evitar.

\- Lo siento, estaba leyendo los informes de este mes, nos esta yendo muy bien y el trabajo aumenta cada vez más, así que debo traer trabajo a casa.

\- Eso es bueno, después de todo es el fruto de tanto esfuerzo puesto por Hanji, Erwin y tú hermano.- me dispongo a servir el té en una taza, para luego dárselo a mi hermano.-Por cierto, ¿Ellos como se encuentran?. Me animo a seguir la conversación.

\- Siguen siendo unos idiotas.

-Supongo que eso quiere, decir que se encuentran bien.

\- Eso quiere decir que siguen igual de idiotas.- dice mientras da un sorbo a la taza.

-Jajaja, siempre has dicho eso, pero aun así eres muy unido a ellos.- me siento en la cama de mi hermano, mientras comienzo a beber mi chocolate.

-Si…

-¿Tu té cómo está?

\- Esta en su punto.

-Me alegra.- digo dando un suspiro.- hacia mucho que no lo preparaba.

-Levi, sobre estudiar medicina… ¿crees que está bien?

-¿Dudaras de tu elección?

-No…es solo que, me gustaría escuchar tu aprobación.

-La tienes.- me revuelve el cabello.- Siempre contaras con mi apoyo, siempre y cuando no dudes de tus elecciones.-_De alguna manera me siento aliviado al saberlo, me hace sentir más tranquilo_**.** Estuvimos en silencio durante un momento, sentados en la cama de mi hermano. Levi bebía su té negro, y yo mi chocolate, ya que a mí no me gusta el té negro. Juntos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, como no lo hacíamos desde hace mucho.

-Eren, tengo que enviar un correo electrónico, ¿me esperas un momento?.

-Está bien Hermano.- digo mientras me recuesto en la cama y mi hermano va hacia su ordenador que queda frente a la cama, dándome la espalda. Me quedo observándolo unos instantes mientras siento como se van cerrando mis ojos.

Narra Levi.

Termino de enviar el correo electronico, a los estúpidos de Hanji y Erwin para que revisen los informes sobre ventas y me dirijo a la cama, Eren permanece recostado, conforme me voy acercando me doy cuenta que se encuentra dormido.

-Eren.- lo muevo un par de veces para que despierte, pero no responde, siempre ha tenido un sueño pesado. Lo acomodo mejor sobre la cama, estoy muy cansado como para llevarlo a su habitación, me coloco el pijama y me meto a la cama a un lado de Eren.

Puedo sentir su aroma y su presencia a un lado mío. Lentamente me acerco a él y lo abrazo, -_solo de esta manera puede ser_.- pienso, seguido de ello recuerdo la plática que tuvimos antes en la cocina.

-_Realmente que esperaba al querer hablar sobre aquella noche con él, soy un bastardo lo sé, pero tengo estos sentimientos pesan tanto que ya no sé cómo cargar con ellos. Tal vez solo quería deshacerme de esa carga…pero que pasaría con el seguro me odiaría Es algo que está mal soy consciente de ello, es mejor que nunca lo sepa me sentencio yo mismo. Pero me pregunto…_

_¿Cómo algo tan malo, puede sentirse tan bien? (Suzuma, 2011)_

_ No tengo derecho de nada, mis sentimientos no pueden ser correspondidos y más allá de ello no deben serlo, ya no quiero ni estoy dispuesto a hacerle más daño a Eren... Es por eso que trataré con todo mi ser el Hermano que tanto quiere._

Puedes cerrar tus ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver,

pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón

a las cosas que no quieres sentir.

* * *

**llegaste hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que terminaste el capitulo. De ser así me gustaría aclarar varias cosillas: la primera es una disculpa por mi horrorgrafía, lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo para atender esa parte. lo siguiente es que en el siguiente capitulo se explicaran los sentimientos de Levi y como se dieron, así esto tiene una explicación "lógica" al fic lo cual lo justificara en cierta forma. Y por ultimo la frase de hasta el final pertenece al mismo autor de la cita.**

**espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Algo que decir: Hola :) si aun hay alguien que lea esta historia gracias y si hay alguien que se animo a leerla gracias también, fue mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice, pero la escuela siempre me consume y no me da tiempo para mis pasatiempos, como lo son el escribir, que aunque es algo en lo que soy muy mala me gusta XD.**

**sin mas las dejo con esta pequeña lectura que anuncia el regreso muajaja.**

**los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.**

**nota: cursiva.-pensamientos o sueños en su defecto.**

* * *

-_¿Él, es mi hermanito mamá?-_

_-Así es hijo, su nombre es Levi, él es tu hermano y desde hoy vivirá con nosotros, no te da gusto Eren ¿tener un hermano mayor?- el niño se quedó meditándolo unos segundos._

_\- Si, voy a ser el mejor hermano que Levi pueda tener.-decía el niño mientras bajaba de los brazos de su madre para ir junto al niño que estaba frente a ellos._

_-Qué bueno que estés con nosotros Levi.- un fuerte abrazo fue seguido de las palabras dichas por el niño. Palabras que se sintieron tan cálidas aun cuando era pleno invierno._

* * *

La luz proveniente de la ventana logro despertarme.

Al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos recordé el sueño que había tenido hacia solo unos segundos.

-Viejos recuerdos.- suspiro nostálgico.

-De que hablas Levi.-

-Nada, solo recordé viejos tiempos, cuando llegue a vivir aquí.

-Aun que era pequeño lo recuerdo, eras muy huraño cuando llegaste a casa, bueno en realidad, no has cambiado mucho que digamos jeje.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de extrovertido y ruidoso. Pero en fin, será mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde a clases.- antes de que pueda replicarme tomo una almohada y lo golpeo en la cara con ella.

\- Tonto, no hagas eso.- decía mientras se tocaba la nariz.

-Si, como digas, prepararé el desayuno, mientras tanto cámbiate.- seguido salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cocina. Abro el refrigerador-¿_hace_ _cuánto que no compramos comida_?-sigo observando-_Creo que preparare huevos con tocino y algo de jugo de naranja. Solo espero_ que esta vez no me queden salados.

Pongo la sartén en la estufa a fuego lento y coloco un poco de aceite en ella comienzo a freír el tocino y después preparo los huevos.-_bien esto tiene buena pinta.-_

-Vaya Levi, esto huele muy bien.-

-comienza a servir solo termino de preparar el jugo y comenzamos a desayunar.

-Está bien.-

\- ah, y Eren.-

-Mande- voltea a verme

-Tu camisa esta al revés.-

-QUEHH!.-decía apenado mientras tocaba la etiqueta de la camisa en su espalda al mismo tiempo que sus orejas se ponían rojas.

-Sigues siendo un M-O-C-O-S-O!-finalice con una pequeña risa.

-¡NO TE BURLES!.

* * *

**fue algo muy corto pero solo es para dar pie a las siguientes actualizaciones puesto que quiero terminar la historia estas vacaciones**

**sugerencias, dudas,comentarios con gusto responderé ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
